Nguyệt Thực
by Nazetarou Fubuki
Summary: Những kẻ ngược dòng lịch sử ước mong phục dựng đế chế cho riêng mình, nhưng muốn xây mới, thì điều bắt buộc là... đập nát quy luật hiện tại.
1. Chapter 1 Len lỏi

Chạng vạng, hai chiếc bóng bé xíu đổ dài xuống sân. Hôm nay tới lượt Yagen và Midare ở bản doanh làm việc nhà. Midare tay ôm chậu gỗ, tay cầm kem tuyết vừa bào xong cùng Yagen đến dãy phòng tachi, định giúp anh của hai nhóc giải nhiệt.

"Chắc Ichi-nii thích vị dâu nhỉ?", Midare thích thú lẩm bẩm.

Yagen đẩy gọng kính, "Ăn nhiều đá bào cũng không tốt đâu."

Dãy sáu căn phòng đóng cửa kín mít đã ngay trước mắt. Phòng của Ichigo là căn thứ hai từ trái qua. Midare hưng phấn chạy đến, mới được vài bước thì Yagen túm tay nhóc kéo về, ngón trỏ đặt lên môi 'suỵt' một tiếng. Midare thức thời im lặng, dỏng tai nghe âm thanh phát ra từ trong phòng anh lớn.

RẦM!

Tiếng vật nặng va đập vang lên ầm ĩ khiến Midare giật bắn. Yagen cau chặt chân mày, thận trọng tiến lại cửa phòng, áp tai lên nghe. Trong phòng lại yên tĩnh, cứ như tiếng động vừa rồi là do hai nhóc nghe nhầm. Nhưng linh cảm của Midare mách bảo, anh trai nhóc đang gặp rắc rối.

Midare hùng hổ tiến tới, kéo xoạch cửa trượt sang một bên, rồi bần thần chết lặng.

Căn phòng như vừa bị bão quét qua, đồ vật đổ vỡ nằm ngổn ngang. Ichigo vẫn mặc bộ y phục hoàng gia, đứng xoay lưng với hai nhóc. Dưới chân anh là vũng máu đỏ sậm đang loang rộng, thấm ướt nền chiếu. Tay phải cầm thanh tachi bản thể, cắm ngập vào thân thể người áo trắng nằm bất động, máu từ vết thương vẫn không ngừng tuôn.

"Ichi-nii, anh..."

Midare mở to mắt, không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Yagen lẳng lặng kéo nhóc ra sau lưng mình, run giọng hỏi, "Ichi-nii, phải anh không?"

Nghe được tiếng em trai, Ichigo chầm chậm xoay người lại. Gương mặt hiền lành lấm tấm vệt máu nở một nụ cười hết sức dịu dàng. Tóc gáy của Yagen và Midare dựng hết cả lên. Con mắt phải của Ichigo lấp lóe ánh đỏ yêu dị, lạnh lẽo rợn người. Trong khi mắt trái vẫn mang sắc vàng dìu dịu, khẩn thiết nhìn hai em mình.

Ichigo rút kiếm ra khỏi thân người dưới chân, từ từ tránh sang một bên. Midare hoảng hồn bịt chặt miệng, người áo trắng nằm bất động kia là Tsurumaru.

Dường như không nhìn thấy vẻ hoảng sợ trong mắt hai em trai, Ichigo vẫn giữ nụ cười trên môi, giang rộng vòng tay, dịu dàng gọi, "Hai đứa sao thế? Đến đây nào!"

Hai chân Midare run bần bật, bấu chặt tay vào cánh tay Yagen, nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Tụi mình... phải làm gì bây giờ?"

Người trước mắt vẫn là Ichigo, hay ít nhất vẫn mang hình hài Ichigo, nhưng dường như đó không còn là người anh lớn của mấy nhóc nữa. Hai tantou rối trí, nhất thời không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Thanh kiếm trong tay Ichigo vẫn đang nhỏ máu, không biết anh có điên lên mà vung kiếm với hai em mình hay không.

Tranh thủ giây phút Ichigo phân tâm, Tsurumaru lảo đảo gượng dậy, bất chấp vết đâm trên bụng mà nhào tới, ghì chặt Ichigo, quát lớn, "Hai đứa chạy mau! Tìm Ishikirimaru đến đây! Cậu ta bị ô uế rồi..."

Yagen đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, nhận ra chiều hướng sự việc không đơn giản, cậu vỗ mạnh vai Midare để thức tỉnh nhóc, "Em đi gọi Ishikirimaru-san, hay bất kỳ ai cũng được. Anh phải giúp Tsurumaru-san. Tình huống khẩn cấp, nhanh chân lên!"

Lúc này, Ichigo đã gần thoát khỏi vòng kiềm kẹp của Tsurumaru đang dần đuối sức. Midare không do dự, quay đầu phóng như bay đến dãy phòng nhà Sanjo.

Bóng cậu nhóc vừa biến mất, đồng thời Ichigo cũng vùng ra khỏi Tsurumaru. Anh khéo léo xoay người, nâng kiếm chém xuống. Trong tay Tsurumaru không một tấc sắt, đành gắng sức lăn qua một bên, vừa may né được nhát chém chí mạng.

"Tsurumaru-san!"

Tsurumaru chụp lấy giá nến chân cao Yagen vừa ném qua, kịp thời đỡ được đòn tấn công của Ichigo. Hai người giằng co quyết liệt, mỗi một chiêu thức của Ichigo tuyệt không nương tay, muốn thật sự lấy mạng Tsurumaru. Yagen trân trối đứng nhìn Ichigo dần chiếm thế thượng phong, lòng nóng như lửa, thầm cầu cho Midare mau mau dẫn cứu viện đến.

Midare cắm đầu chạy, trong lúc băng qua nhà chính, thấy trước cửa có dán bảng phân công hôm nay. Nhóc liếc mắt nhìn qua, toàn bộ kiếm nhà Sanjo đã ra tiền tuyến hết rồi, ngay cả Aoe cũng vậy. Midare hoảng loạn, đứng giữa sân ngửa cổ gào lên, "CÓ AI KHÔNG! GIÚP EM VỚI!"

Cùng thời điểm đó, ở chiến trường Oshu.

Aoe đột ngột dừng chân, quay đầu nhìn lại khoảng không sau lưng mình.

"Em sao vậy? Có chuyện gì à?"

Cậu khẽ nheo mắt, lắc đầu, "Không có gì đâu."

Ishikirimaru cũng nheo mắt, lầm bầm rằng tự dưng có linh cảm chẳng lành. Không lẽ mấy lời của Mikazuki... mà chắc không phải đâu.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2 Mầm mống

Mười bảy giờ trước đó.

Đội Một vừa trở về từ chiến trường Sunomata. Hakata cầm sổ ghi chép, thống kê chiến lợi phẩm thu được. Những người khác túa đi trị thương, cơm nước...

Ichigo không vội nghỉ ngơi, anh bước thật nhẹ chân đến dãy phòng tantou, mở hé cửa nhòm vào. Các em trai mệt mỏi sau trận chiến đêm, hiện đang ngủ la liệt. Gokotai và Akita còn nói mớ gì đó về tên Yari ở Ikedaya.

Anh rón rén lách người vào. Khẽ tháo xuống cặp kính trượt xuống sống mũi Yagen, gỡ cái chân của một nhóc nào đó đang gác lên ngực Hirano, tiện tay tém chăn cho Midare. Ichigo mỉm cười, liếc nhìn các thiên thần nhỏ nhà mình thêm lần nữa mới về phòng mình.

Khoác lên mình bộ kimono nhẹ nhàng, Ichigo thở phào. Tiết trời giữa hạ nóng bức như vầy làm anh chẳng muốn chợp mắt chút nào. Vệt trầy sau cổ khẽ nhói, nhắc nhở vừa rồi anh đã bất cẩn bị tantou địch quẹt trúng. Thấy chỉ là vết xước nhỏ, Ichigo dùng nước rửa sạch rồi lấy một miếng băng cá nhân dán lên.

Anh ngồi ngẩn ngơ một hồi lâu. Bên tai nghe có tiếng ai đó kéo cửa trượt, chắc là Mitsutada dậy nấu bữa sáng cho mọi người. Ichigo đặt thanh bản thể sáng bóng xuống chiếu, ngả lưng, quyết định ép mình phải chợp mắt một lúc. Kẻo ngủ không đủ giấc lại không có tinh thần, mấy đứa nhóc sẽ lo lắng.

Ichigo rất ít khi nằm mộng, cùng hiếm có lúc trằn trọc. Vậy mà hôm nay loay hoay đến gần sáng mới ngủ được. Vừa vào giấc thì bị một đám khói khổng lồ, đỏ rực bao trùm.

Luồng khói đỏ như có ý thức, nó chừa cho Ichigo một lối đi. Anh như người bị thôi miên, mơ màng cất bước tiến về phía trước.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Cậu có trong phòng không?"

Cửa trượt mở xoạch một cái, Ichigo ăn vận chỉnh tề, thần thái sáng sủa xuất hiện.

Tsurumaru quan sát anh từ trên xuống dưới, "Cậu bỏ bữa sáng và bữa trưa, đám nhóc đang cuống lên kìa. Có sao không?"

Ichigo tươi cười, "Tôi mệt quá nên ngủ quên. Làm phiền Tsurumaru-san rồi, thật ngại quá!"

"Có gì đâu. Cậu ra chơi với tụi nhỏ chốc đi, buổi tối chúng lại đánh trận đêm nữa đấy."

Ichigo nheo mắt ra vẻ khó xử, "Hôm qua tôi có mang về ít quà cho đám nhóc, tôi không cầm hết được, Tsurumaru-san giúp tôi một tay được không?"

Tsurumaru vui vẻ đồng ý, tên Hạc còn cà rởn hỏi, "Thế có quà cho tôi không?"

"Đương nhiên rồi. Quà của anh là đặc biệt nhất đấy!" Vì anh chính là nạn nhân đầu tiên.

Tsurumaru ngỡ ngàng nhìn xuống lưỡi kiếm bén nhọn đâm xuyên bụng mình. Ngước lên thì đối diện ánh mắt hưng phấn lóe đỏ của đồng đội, hắn gượng cười, "Chà, ngạc nhiên đấy! Nhưng mà, tôi không thích món quà này chút nào đâu."

Sau lưng Ichigo, một luồng khói đỏ tỏa ra từ hư không, chầm chậm vây quanh Tsurumaru như con trăn khổng lồ muốn siết chặt con mồi. Cửa phòng đang mở tự động khép lại. Tsurumaru không mang vũ khí, cũng không thể cử động, đành cắn răng hứng chịu thêm mấy nhát kiếm nữa.

Hắn thầm rủa cái thân thể nhân loại thật bất tiện, mất máu quá nhiều khiến tầm nhìn dần mơ hồ, đầu óc cũng trì trệ. Ichigo dùng một tay bóp chặt yết hầu Tsurumaru, nhấc bổng lên rồi ném mạnh xuống sàn, lại bồi thêm một nhát đâm.

Một phút sau, cửa phòng lại mở ra, hai đứa nhóc biểu tình kinh ngạc xen lẫn khủng hoảng chết lặng đứng nhìn.

Hiện tại.

Tiếng gào của Midare đánh động những còn lại trong bản doanh, Midare vừa dẫn họ đến phòng Ichigo, vừa câu được câu mất tường thuật những gì mình đã thấy.

Khi mọi người đến được hiện trường, cửa phòng đóng kín đổ rạp. Tsurumaru bị đánh văng, đập vào thân cây giữa sân, gục xuống bất động, toàn thân đẫm máu. Ichigo kéo lê kiếm từng bước đến gần Yagen đang bịt chặt mạn sườn.

Những người có mặt đều nhìn thấy luồng khói đỏ ẩn hiện sau lưng Ichigo và xung quanh Tsurumaru. Chúng còn có xu hướng lượn lờ đến phía Yagen.

Hasebe phóng đến chắn trước Yagen, kịp thời đỡ được đường kiếm của Ichigo. Tonbokiri tiếp cận từ đằng sau, kẹp chặt Ichigo. Ookurikara ôm Tsurumaru chỉ còn thoi thóp ra xa khỏi vòng chiến.

Tiếp đó, một bầy trai nhào đến ghì Ichigo xuống đất, tước kiếm của anh. Suốt quá trình, Ichigo chẳng mảy may chống cự, cũng không lên tiếng giải thích.

Shishiou lôi ra sợi dây thừng trói cứng Ichigo, nhốt tạm anh vào phòng. Cả đám mười mấy mặt nhìn nhau, đều không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Người biết nhiều thông tin nhất là Tsurumaru, nhưng hiện giờ hắn hôn mê bất tỉnh, đâu có trả lời được.

Midare, "Lúc Tsurumaru-san bảo bọn em chạy đi, có nói là Ichi-nii bị ô uế. Thế là sao?"

Yagen đang được Souza xử lý vết thương, nhíu chặt chân mày, "Ichi-nii dường như chỉ tập trung tấn công Tsurumaru-san. Khi tôi ném cái chân nến, anh ấy mới chú ý đến sự có mặt của tôi."

Namazuo, "Hông lẽ Ichi-nii phát hiện Tsurumaru-san gặm mất hai cây dango của ảnh?"

Cả bọn, "..."

Hasebe, "Ai cũng biết Ichigo đâu phải người nhỏ nhen đến nỗi xách kiếm đập Tsurumaru. Với lại anh ta đâu phải chỉ hớt mất đồ ăn của một mình Ichigo đâu."

Yagen đẩy gọng kính, "Mọi người đừng lạc đề nữa. Vấn đề thật sự nghiêm trọng đấy."

Midare nhớ lại, "Lúc bọn em mở cửa, ánh mắt Ichi-nii nhìn tụi em lạ lắm. Mắt phải của ảnh lóe đỏ, đáng sợ lắm."

Mitsutada mặt nghiêm nghị bước vào nhà chính thông báo, "Thương tích của Tsurumaru không thể chữa trị bằng những cách thông thường. Nếu không sớm tìm ra giải pháp, có lẽ..."

Không khí nhà chính trầm xuống theo câu nói bỏ lửng.

Còn hơn bốn giờ nữa đội viễn chinh của Aoe và Ishikirimaru mới trở về. Nếu Tsurumaru không gượng được nữa, mọi người phải làm sao đây?

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3 Mở màn

Con đường mòn ngoằn ngoèo cắt dọc khu rừng rôm rả tiếng nói cười. Imanotsurugi ra hiệu cho Iwatooshi nhón chân cao lên một tí để cậu chụp lấy đóa bồ công anh phiêu lãng.

"Shikei-sama thật trẻ con!"

Kogitsunemaru hơi ngửa đầu ra phía sau, cụng cái 'cốp' vào trán Mikazuki nằm vắt trên lưng mình.

"Ngươi thì hơn gì. Hố bẫy hươu rành rành trước mắt thế mà cũng lọt cho được."

Tên áo xanh cười giòn tan, "Ta bất cẩn thôi mà. Hay là ani-sama thấy ta phiền phức?"

Kogitsunemaru hừ một tiếng, cánh tay đang đỡ người trên lưng nâng cao thêm để tầm mắt hai người ngang nhau. Sau đó, không biết hắn thì thầm cái gì mà khiến Mikazuki hơi ngẩn người, rồi dùng tay áo che miệng, cười khúc khích.

Nhóm sáu người, mà Imanotsurugi thì ngồi đung đưa trên vai gã bự con nhất honmaru. Mikazuki vắt vẻo trên lưng Kogitsunemaru. Chỉ khổ cho Ishikirimaru và Aoe vác theo một mớ tài nguyên mà còn phải cuốc bộ.

Ishikirimaru bắt gặp ánh mắt Aoe nhìn bốn tên kia có chút gì đó... trông đợi, anh dạm hỏi, "Aoe cũng muốn được cõng hả? Tôi có thể..."

"Thôi không cần. Tôi không muốn là người về cuối cùng."

Ishikirimaru thầm gào thét. Tôi đi chậm như vầy là vì cái gì hả? Còn không phải vì kéo hết đống tài nguyên của mấy người sao?

"Mikazuki nè, hình như Nikkari hơi lạ, cậu ta có vẻ bồn chồn. Có liên quan gì đến cuộc trò chuyện của ngươi với taikei-sama à?"

Ánh mắt Mikazuki thoắt cái trầm xuống, hạ giọng giải thích, "Hơn một tháng trước, ta kể với taikei-sama là mơ thấy trăng màu máu. Lúc đó Nikkari-san cũng có mặt, cậu ta rất bận tâm chuyện đó."

Đôi tai cáo tức khắc dựng đứng, "Điềm báo đại họa? Ngươi có dính vào không? Anh ta nói thế nào?"

"Nói nhỏ thôi!", Mikazuki đặt ngón trỏ lên môi hắn, "Huynh ấy dặn trước mắt đừng tiết lộ với mọi người. Ta cũng không rõ ý định của taikei-sama, có lẽ hai người họ đã có tính toán rồi."

Giờ thì đến lượt Kogitsunemaru bồn chồn. Những lời trấn an chẳng làm vơi bớt cảm giác nguy cơ đang bén rễ. Hắn gằn giọng, "Tại sao ngươi không kể với ta?"

Chất giọng trầm ấm nhẹ vang lên, "Trong các huynh đệ chúng ta, chỉ taikei-sama cơ năng lực thanh tẩy và trừ yêu. Ta không kể với huynh ấy thì kể với ai. Vả lại, ta không muốn làm ani-sama lo lắng."

Câu cuối cùng thành công làm Kogitsunemaru câm nín. Sáu người mang tâm tư khác nhau lê bước về honmaru, đồng thời chạm mặt đội Bốn cũng vừa đi viễn chinh về. Anh em đại thái đao dùng hai thanh bản thể gác lên vai như đòn gánh, bên trên đặt một tấm ván gỗ chất đầy tài nguyên. Ishikirimaru muốn bùng cháy, tại sao đội Hai chỉ có một mình anh nai lưng làm cu li cho bọn em trai cù nhây bẻ hoa bắt bướm. Công bằng ở đâu rồi?

Cả đám đứng trước cửa nhìn nhau hồi lâu, chờ hoài mà không thấy Hakata và mấy đứa nhỏ ra thống kê vật phẩm. Bên trong như nghe thấy động tĩnh, Hakata ló đầu từ sau thân cây ngó nghiêng. Xác định cứu tinh đã về, nhóc phóng như tên lửa. Hasebe cũng theo ra, thuật lại tình hình.

Aoe thảng thốt, "Không thể nào. Ishi-san và tôi đã dựng kết giới quanh bản doanh. Bọn quái vật tuyệt đối không thể phá vỡ..."

Taroutachi nhanh chân chạy đến dãy phòng tachi. Theo lời Mitsutada thì tình trạng của Tsurumaru ngày một tệ hơn. Trong khi Ichigo vẫn không có động thái nào. Mọi người nào còn tâm trạng nghỉ ngơi, cũng chạy theo.

Trong mắt của Ishikirimaru, Aoe và anh em Tarou, Jirou, xung quanh Tsurumaru nghi ngút khói đỏ. Những vết thương trên người hắn đã được rửa sạch và xử lý, nhưng máu vẫn không ngừng rỉ ra lớp băng vải, vấy bẩn kimono trắng tinh.

Ishikirimaru đặt hai ngón tay lên môi, lẩm bẩm niệm chú, xua tan màn khói chực chờ xâm nhập thân thể Tsurumaru qua những vết thương.

"Thật đáng ngạc nhiên..."

Mọi người đều ngơ ngác nhìn Ishikirimaru, anh hiểu ý, từ tốn giải thích, "Nói thẳng nhé, tôi không biết vì sao Tsurumaru có thể cầm cự được lâu như vậy. Thương tích do ác linh gây ra là chí mạng đối với phó tang thần."

Taroutachi nhẹ tay nâng Tsurumaru ngồi dậy, nhưng có tránh né thế nào cũng vẫn chạm trúng vết thương khiến hắn đau đớn nhíu mày. Khói đỏ tản đi, Tsurumaru hấp háy mở mắt, vừa hay chạm phải ánh mắt Taroutachi và những người xung quanh. Đôi đồng tử vàng kim sáng rực cũng thấp thoáng lóe đỏ, y hệt Ichigo.

"Tsuru?"

"Ơ, tự nhiên vây quanh tôi làm gì đấy?"

Ookurikara nhếch mày, cậu nhớ là lúc bưng hắn về đâu có bị đập đầu ở đâu đâu, hay là bị Ichigo đánh cho ngớ ngẩn luôn?

Mitsutada, "Cậu không nhớ gì à? Không biết thương tích của mình từ đâu ra hả?"

Ngoài cửa có tiếng đổ vỡ và tiếng thét của ai đó, Hasebe vừa từ văn phòng saniwa trở vào gắt gỏng, "Lại chuyện gì nữa?"

Tiếng bước chân dậm bình bịch vang lên dồn dập, cửa phòng bị kéo mở thô bạo, vẫn là Midare đem tin tức chẳng mấy sáng sủa, "Ichi-nii không biết làm cách nào mà cướp được bản thể rồi phóng ngựa đi mất rồi."

"Sao không ai chặn anh ta lại?"

"Có Tonbokiri-san và Otegine-san nhưng không cản nổi. Sức lực của ảnh mạnh bất bình thường."

Mitsutada thầm than hỏng bét. Mọi người lo cho Tsurumaru nên đều tập trung về đây, tạo điều kiện cho bên kia trốn thoát. Giờ có muốn đuổi theo cũng đâu kịp nữa.

Sayo im lặng như cái bóng bỗng dưng lên tiếng, "Xin lỗi mọi người, đã quá giờ mà anh Kousetsu và đội Ba vẫn chưa về, không biết họ có gặp bất trắc gì ngoài kia..."

Gánh nặng tâm lý dồn dập xuất hiện đè lên những đao kiếm nam sĩ nơi đây. Ishikirimaru vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh, "Có cuống lên cũng không giải quyết được gì." Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tsurumaru, "Nói tôi biết, lúc tiếp xúc với Ichigo, cậu có thấy cậu ta có biểu hiện gì bất thường không?"

Tsurumaru như không nghe thấy gì, chỉ đăm đăm nhìn vào khoảng không. Màu đỏ trong mắt hắn như đang nỗ lực đánh chiếm toàn bộ sắc vàng của đồng tử. Bàn tay hắn bấu chặt vào cánh tay Taroutachi khiến anh hoảng hốt, ra dấu cho Ishikirimaru hãy làm gì đó.

Taroutachi vừa ra hiệu xong thì thấy ngực mình nằng nặng, ra là Tsurumaru lại ngất đi. Ishikirimaru và Taroutachi ở lại trônh coi Tsurumaru. Aoe cùng những người có lv khá cao ra ngoài tìm tung tích đội Ba.

Kogitsunemaru lặng lẽ quan sát tình hình, quay qua định hỏi ý kiến Mikazuki thì lại không thấy hắn đâu.


End file.
